Rescuing Canada
by LittleSovietGirl
Summary: A school project where you needed to use movie titles within the the story. The story is told from the view of Germany.Canada has been kidnapped by & its up to his family & fellow the nations to save him.


This was a school project I did a while ago. Im quite proud of it, I spent a lot of time on it. The project was to write a story, cleverly using the movie titles within the story. There was a list of about 20 movies and you only needed ten but I went beyond that.

* * *

><p>Rescuing Canada<p>

"Alfred!" I bellowed to Alfred F. Jones, who lazily sat at a table in the McDonald's outdoor patio . "Get back to the task at hand! You're ability to put off work is_** limitless. **_We have to rescue Matthew. Where are your priorities, man? He's your brother."

He opened one eye lazily and yawned, stretching his mouth wide open. "Who? Oh, it's just Matthew. Not like anyone cares about Canada."

"If it was my brother, Gilbert, who was _**snatched, **_I would be working on the 4 speeds to rescue him. No, five speeds, the _**fast five**_ speeds."

"Chill out, Ludwig. Where is Prussia, anyway? Probably out looking for chicks. He's a chick magnet. Maybe he's looking for _**white chicks**_ for Gilbird?"

"Keep it up, and I'll leave you _**home alone**_ in America." I feel so bad for Matthew, having Alfred as a brother. Surely even America must care about Canada. "Now hurry up and help Arthur with the ships. He has the best navy!"

Alfred pouted and headed for England, murmuring something about having to visit dear old mum.

"Lovina? Where are you?" I called, looking around for the Italian. At last, I spotted her working on fixing the sails for Arthur's old boat. We need as many ships as we can take to rescue Matthew.

Matthew's bear ,Kumajiro, sat giving Feliciano an annoyed glare .He was trying to cheer the poor creature up, but the worried little bear looked sadder every moment. Kumajiro reminded me of our dogs or even Gilbert's pet chick, Gilbird. We have to save Canada.

Feliciano is Lovina's brother. He's an idiot but he's impossible not to love. He glanced at me as I came on to the port, placing a plate of spaghetti in front of Kumajiro. "We should be making pasta, not war," he said. That was his catch phrase. He said it all the time. The guy really loved pasta. I'm more of a potato kind of guy.

"We aren't making war, just rescuing Matthew." I looked out at the ocean and that saw an army of shipping vessels coming toward the dock. I noted, Russia, dangling his head over the side of the boat. "I didn't't how Ivan got sea sick," I mentioned to Arthur who jumped heroically off the boat. He had a lot of pirate in him.

"He doesn't. He's just drunk. Francis has been bawling his eyes out and drinking. He's very upset about our son. My guess is, Ivan, joined his as an excused to drink vodka," He replied as he helped his other son, Alfred, off the boat. "Ludwig, can you grab Ivan off the boat?"

I slung Ivan's arm around me shoulder and dragged him onto the pier. I sat him next Feliciano. I looked up at me, completely green in the face. His scarf which was usually tied around his neck was sliding down his shoulders. Arthur tied it back for him; Ivan never took that scarf off.

"We shall be heading out soon. We must save my son." His face was mixed with his pirate confidence and worry. I felt a lot of sympathy for him.

"I got the cannons and sails ready. Once Spain and Japan arrive with the weapons we should head out," Lovina suggested. Her face seemed very concerned for Arthur. An idea flashed upon her, her brown eyes sparkling in the sunlight. "I have it! Let's bring Natalya. She would scare the pirates to death. It would make this a lot easier." She made a puzzled expression. "Hey, where's Gilbert?"

"Awesome is right here, Lovi," a voice called out from an incoming ship. "Make your **confessions** now, Darling. You love me."

The ship pulled in and on standing in their signature poses was the **almost famous** "Bad Touch Trio." Otherwise known as Spain, Prussia and France. Kiku stood behind them, giving me a pitied look.

"There you are, Gilbert." I said staring at my older brother. "How you managed to disappear all day, I don't know."

"Because I am _AWES_OM_E_ like that," he shouted. He was full of himself. And very, very loud. "Besides I had to cheer up my buddy, France."

We all glanced at Francis, who was sobbing on Arthur's shoulder. "What was that about cheering up France?"

Arthur made his annoyed face; the one he usually gave when to Alfred 24/7. He grabbed Francis by the shoulders and shook him violently. "What's wrong with you, man?" He let go for a second to slap him, only to start shaking him again. "That's our son, France! We don't have time for your blubbering! Let's move it!"

_Uh Oh! There is not going to be any __**serenity on**__ this ship,_" I noted silently. We loaded up the weapons, cannon, and other supplies to the lower level of Arthur's best navy vessel. The other ships followed being lead by extras.

"So?" Lovina inquired at me, making a face when we were finished.

"What?" I replied, confused.

"What do you mean what? My idea to bring Belarus along!"

Ivan, who looked better know, was instantaneously sick. "No! I don't want my baby sister fighting pirates!" He shouted, stomping his foot down with a loud thud.

Natalya is Ivan's little sister. It's not out of concern that he doesn't want her here. She's in love with him; always demanding marriage from him. She was rather scary to everyone, which is why we wanted her to come along. The girl also knew how to use a knife. One look at her face when she's angry will send those pirates running overboard.

"We all know, she would make this rescue mission a success." I commented, not backing down. Lovi was right. "We need her."

"I don't care!"

Arthur came up to the top deck wearing his captain outfit and eye patch. I'm sure he overheard the conversation. "I'm leading this vessel and I say she comes!"

Eeek!" Ivan screeched. "Something is touching me!"

Out from behind the tall Russia, stepped out the woman in question. She had been holding onto Ivan's scarf but she let it go in an elegant motion. She straightened her white bow, nestling it in her pale blonde hair. Then she did something strange. Something she had never done before.

She turned toward Arthur and smiled. "Hear that! I'm vital to this mission's success!"

Arthur gave her a thumps up and yelled to the crew! "Let's get this ship out! Let's rescue Matthew!"

We sent sail, heading out toward the calm water. It was peaceful and sunny, like **any given Sunday. ** The rays would to believe that it was a very nice, warm day but it may be the opposite. The crew on this ship were living live like normal.

Feliciano and Lovina were giving Antonio tips on pasta dishes; Francis and Ivan were having a glass of wine. Kiku was playing with a game with Kumajiro who seemed to be a little happier now. Arthur stood proudly by his captain's wheel watching Alfred join in on the game. The Only person I hadn't seen was Natalya. It was like she jumped off the boat.

We had only been sailing for two hours when we came upon another ship. "I definitely say that's a pirate ship," Arthur confirmed, looking through the long telescope. "Load the guns, swords and cannons! They might be our target ship!" The gleam in his eyes grew bright. It was funny to watch Arthur's pirate side come out.

Everyone on all ships scurried off to quickly prepare the weapons. If they were the pirate we were looking for, we needed to be prepared.

"It's definitely them!" Arthur called. He and I moved to the side of the boat where the priate leaders standing, directly across from us. The captain had a large scar on his face. France and Gilbert came to us while Kiku, Feliciano, Antonio and Lovina stood by the cannons. Ivan was grabbing our swords while Alfred loaded last of the guns.

"Nice scar! I bet they call you **Scarface**!" Francis yelled out at him.

Gilbert slap his forehead. "Gees! France that was **superbad!"**

"We are the **pirates of the Caribbean! **We aren't afraid of no man," lamely called out the pirate henchman.

A large smirk appeared on Arthur's face. "We'll see about that." He crossed his fingers behind his back. The signal for the cannons.

The cannons were fired. A few red objects hit two pirates in the face, knocking them down. There was a red mess around the decks of their ships. I noticed all the red objects flying through the sky. "Tomatoes? Lady? Are you out of your mine?" I called out at her. The cannons continued to fire and it seems that it was working. The tomatoes were disorienting them; they were totally confused. Alfred handed me my gun and passed out the rest of them in a frenzy. Arthur told his sword and jumped across to their boat. The rest of us followed. Tomatoes were still being launched from the other ships.

Alfred began to shoot as did Ivan on the pirates. They were plenty; making a bloody mess. Arthur looking for the captain, slashing anyone on his way. Francis shot down the men blocking a door, hoping to find Matthew. Gilbert and Antonio kept up the gunfire while Arthur and Francis advanced inside the doorway.

"Bloody Hell! He isn't in there" Arthur cured angrily; his British accent coming through strongly.

"Looking for this?" a voice called out from above. The captain was standing on the raise back of the ship. He held Matthew by neck, pointing a gun to his head. Matthew had been gagged but he was trying to scream for help. "I seen you killed all of my men. Come any closer or raise or guns and the boy gets it!"

"Oh No! Matthew!" Arthur cried out for his son; Francis began to cry. Alfred put his head in Arthur's arms. The captain just laughed maniacally and grinned.

"Oh! I love your fear! I'm going to kill the boy just for you!"

His eyes suddenly went blank and he dropped Matthew. He gagged for a few moments, then fell to his knees. He groaned a little more before falling completely and dead. His body revealed that he had been stabbed.

"Not today!" mocked Natalya from behind where the body lay. Her face had nothing but a cold expression. Without looking back, she stepped over the body and released Matthew. He jumped down and ran toward his family. Arthur, Francis and Alfred threw their arms around him, kissing his face.

"We were so worried. I love you, my boy," Arthur struggled to say through his tears. His pirate exterior vanishing for the time being. Natalya stared at them; almost smiling at the family back together again.

Once we sailed off and returned to the docks in of the United States, we cleaned off Arthur's boats. This was the most time we had all spent together in a long time. We wanted it to last a little longer. When everything was finished, Matthew hugged Natalya and thanked her. It seemed to make her uncomfortable but yet a little happy at the same time. Arthur hugged her as well. "Great job," he completed her and you could see a smile behind to form.

Ivan came up from behind and held her. "Yes. Great job Sestra…."


End file.
